


5 time Nitori recieved a gift, and the one time he gave a gift

by flyingkageyama



Category: Free!
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Rin is really jealous, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkageyama/pseuds/flyingkageyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title is pretty self explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 time Nitori recieved a gift, and the one time he gave a gift

One

 

Nitori’s parents loved him a lot. That love stayed strong even after Nitori came as gay. They even managed to stay in contact once Nitori started attending Samezuka Academy through writing letters to each other.

 

However, he only got these letters on Monday. And on Tuesday he started receiving strange gifts. The only gifts that ever came to him were from his parents on certain holidays and his birthday.

 

“Nitori what’s that?” Rin questioned as he wrapped his arm around his kōhai’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, Rin-senpai I actually don’t know what it is.” he said as he peered down at the small square wrapped neatly in orange wrapping paper.

 

“I only receive gifts on holidays, and there are no holidays this month. Do you think I should open it?”

 

“Why not? You don’t have any enemies that would send you something mean do you?”

 

“N-No I don’t think so,” the only person he could think of not liking him was Sousuke. Sousuke had been nice to him when they first met, but lately whenever he tried to have a conversation with his senpai, he had always looked up to Sousuke giving him a dirty look.

 

With nimble hands the grey haired boy unwrapped his gift and pulled off the lid on top of the box to find a small silver duck attached to a chain. 

 

He was happy. The Duck had always been his favorite animal. The thing that Nitori did notice that there was no stamp on the package, which meant that whoever gave him this package was a student attending Samezuka.

 

Two

 

When the first package came he was timid but with the second one came eagerness to see what was in the package and to see if who it was from would be revealed to him.

 

The box was neatly placed on his desk unlike the clutter around it. It was wrapped in the same bright wrapping from before only this time a duck sticker was placed in the top left hand corner.

 

His tiredness from swim practice was eagerly forgotten as he rushed over to his desk and neatly unwrapped the package and took off the lid to find a bright yellow swimsuit. It was the same style he was used to wearing just in a different color so he would give the bright colored suit a chance. 

 

“Hey senpai! What’s that?” Momotarou questioned as when he walked into their room and saw what the older boy was holding.

 

“I got a package when the mail came and I just got another one. I don’t know who they’re from though,” the dark haired boy said as he admired his new swimsuit.

 

“Senpai you know it’s really a good idea to wear jewelry in the pool,” Momotarou said as he got his pajamas out from his dresser.

 

“O-Oh sorry. Please don’t tell Rin!” Nitori said as his eyes widened as he turned to face the younger boy. 

 

“I won’t tell Nitori and you never know, that package could be from a secret admirer,” the younger boy said. Nitori was too busy looking at his gift he failed to see the light blush coat the red head’s cheeks as he walked into their attached bathroom to shower.

 

Later that night, Nitori tossed and turned in his bed as he went over the names in his head of his possible admirers.

 

Three

 

“Ai you should’ve told me you went to buy a new swimsuit! I would’ve gone with you.” Rin scolded the boy. He hated the idea of Nitori leaving the academy on his own.

 

“Sorry senpai but I didn’t actually buy this, it was another one of those gifts,” Nitori said as he dried himself with his towel.

 

Nitori blushed as Rin threw his arm around his shoulder. Even though said arm was still a little wet, it was very warm and it felt good around Nitori’s shoulders since he had just exited the pool.

 

They entered the locker room together and Rin followed the shorter boy to their lockers that were beside of each other. Nitori gasped softly as he opened his locker and a small piece of paper fell out. Rin was faster than him and the taller boy caught it before it fell to the ground.

 

Rin mumbled the words to himself as he read the note out to himself. 

 

“Senpai that isn’t yours give me that back,” Nitori said in a small voice.

 

“Have fun on your date Nitori,” Rin said in a strangled voice. He pushed the slightly damp note into the smaller boy’s chest and walked over to the showers.

 

You and me, date tonight at 8. Come outside and follow the path.

 

Nitori ran his finger over the duck sticker on the note before sticking it back into his locker and following Rin into the shower.

 

Nitori was angry and the redness that marred his skin proved it even further. Who did Rin think he was to get angry at Nitori for someone asking him out on a date? Even though at one point he wanted to be Rin’s, he was slowly getting over him, and he didn’t want to mess up and then start all at at the beginning. 

 

He ignored the redness on his skin and walked out of the shower to put his clothes on. He could tell Rin was watching him, but he wouldn’t let the older boy get him down. It wouldn’t be fair to his date go on his first date with sadness swimming in his eyes.

 

He walked out of the locker room with his head held high. His name Aiichiro Nitori and he was going out on his first date tonight.

 

Four and Five

 

Excitement and nervousness bubbled in his chest as he walked out of the doors of Samezuka. A small part of him was expecting the worse as he walked the concrete path that led from the school. A small part of him was expecting this all to be a joke, a hurtful prank.

 

“Nitori-senpai, you’re here.”

 

Nitori was in shock. Out of all of the people that would ask him out on date, he never expected it to Momotarou. He had thought the younger boy was cute, yet annoying when he first met him. This was going to be an interesting night.

 

“Come, sit,” the red head gestured to the spot next to him on the blanket that he laid on top of in the grass. 

 

On closer inspection as he walked over to the blanket, he could see that there was various assortments of foods, from meats to vegetables, to fruits.

 

“Wow Momo, this is great,” the bright light of the lamp poles that surrounded the grass shone on his face, and Nitori was sure that the taller male could see the blush on his cheeks.

 

“Well that’s great. I’m glad you like it. I wanted to do the best I could into making this date perfect.” Once Nitori sat down their knees were almost touching and Momotarou rubbed an affectionate hand on his knee before grabbing the food and placing it beside them for easier access.

 

“So what is all of this? What about Gou?” The grey haired boy questioned before he grabbed a blueberry and placed it in his mouth and chewed softly.

 

“When I first came here and I met you, I could already tell I was going to like you and those feelings just got stronger as time went on,” he was blushing and rubbing the back of his head. Momotarou wasn’t mushy guy but if he had to do that every once in a while, he would do it.

 

“Wait so does that mean you never had feelings for Gou?” He said around a mouthful of blueberries he had grabbed while Momotarou was answering his question.

 

“I just thought she was cute, but you’re way cuter Nitori-senpai,” Momotarou’s eyes were beaming with joy.

 

“You can’t just say things like that!” Nitori said with wide eyes.

 

Momotarou chuckled softly.

 

“So I guess you’re the one that got me those gifts?” Nitori questioned, with a smile.

 

“I was the one. Do you like them?” The shorter boy questioned. 

 

“Yes, I love them, but how did you know I liked ducks?” The weight of the necklace up against his skin made his smile brighten.

 

“I didn’t actually know. You just remind me of a duck and your old swimsuit was yellow and purple so I just decided to get you a solid bright yellow one. But, I’m very glad you like them,”

 

The rest of their date was filled with small meaningless conversations about anything and everything. Once all of the food had been eaten they both reclined onto the blanket, Momotarou’s hand founds its way to Nitori’s arm and was rubbing small circles onto the pale skin.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend Ai?” Momotarou moved the hand on his arm to rub it softly down his cheek.

 

“Y-Yes. How could I say no?” There was a blush spreading over his face but Nitori didn’t mind. He had always imagined himself with Rin, but right now he wasn’t and he was still happy so he really wanted to make this work.

 

Momotarou leaned over and brushed his lips softly over the small boy’s. The kiss was soft, but Nitori still felt something come over him when their lips touched. Momotarou pulled back and pulled the shorter boy to lay on his chest. His chest was warm, even through the tank top he was wearing.

 

“I like you senpai, I like you a lot,” the red head breathed out.

 

“I like you a lot to.”

 

Plus one

 

They say a minute could change your life. A whole date managed to change Nitori’s. A lot of changes took place in his life after the date, good and bad ones.

 

Nitori considered Rin to be a bad one. Pissed was not a good enough word to describe how reacted. Momotarou was one that was big on public displays of affection and he also went out of way to plan their first date, so Nitori felt like he owed him a few kisses and a little bit of hand holding. 

 

They were the talk of the school for a while, some of the reactions were good, some were bad. Everyone knew Nitori was gay but seeing him with the former captain of their swim team’s little brother made them start talking.

 

When the team first saw them together their reactions were all positive. Except for Rin’s. Rin pushed the team to the extreme that day. They already were worked hard to stay as one of the top swim schools, but that day Rin had been extremely aggressive.

 

When one of the swimmers injured himself from overexertion, Nitori was scared. Scared that Rin would have an angry outburst and hurt one of the swimmer physically.

 

“Come with me to talk to Rin,” Nitori said as he watched his boyfriend pull a yellow t-shirt over his body.

 

“Yeah sure babe,” Momotarou said as he shut his locker and grabbed the shorter boy’s hand and led them out of the locker room. The walk from the locker room back to the pool area felt like it lasted hours as Nitori went over the words that he would say to Rin.

 

“Rin-senpai! We need to talk,” Nitori didn’t miss the dirty look that Rin sent to Momotarou once he saw their hands interlocked from his place sitting on one of the wooden benches.

 

“What,” he snapped.

 

“What’s your problem?” Nitori said with a surprising amount of aggression in his voice.

 

“My problem is him!” He gestured to Momotarou and in response the light eyed boy let out a small growl and tightened his hand around Nitori’s.

 

“Well get over it. You could’ve had your chance with me but you were too obsessed with Haruka that you didn’t see me. I really like Momotarou and I want to be with him,” Nitori rubbed small soft patterns on his boyfriend’s tense hand. 

 

The room was left in a tense silence and the sound of Rin’s wet feet moving across the floor broke it.

 

“You better treat him right or you will be sorry. He deserves the world, not some sell out that will leave him high and dry,” he whispered menacingly as he look directly into Momotarou’s eyes.

 

-

 

Two weeks later and everything seemed back to normal. Most of the students had adjusted and gotten used to their relationship. The first week of the two Nitori had barely seen any of Rin, but he understood, the older boy just needed some space and during the second week he finally started having normal conversations with Nitori.

 

Rin had even went out and with him to go get a present for Momotarou with Nitori. It took Nitori a while to decide the perfect gift but he ended up choosing a see through box with air holes that Momotarou could hold his Stag beetles in once he caught them.

 

“What is this senpai?”

 

“Oh, it’s a box that you could put your Stag beetles in once you caught them,” Nitori said looking up from his studies. The gray haired boy found himself tackled in his chair a moment later with his boyfriend placing messy, sloppy kisses all over his face.

 

“Thank you senp-”

Nitori smiles softly and hushed his boyfriend with a chaste kiss pressed to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
